The present invention relates to a bicycle lamp device which can be conveniently fastened to the front or rear side of a bicycle and adjusted to the desired angular position and, which can also be used as a flash light.
A bicycle is generally equipped with a bicycle lamp for riding at night. This bicycle lamp is controlled by an On/Off switch. Therefore, the bicycle lamp must be control led manually. If the bicycle rider forgot to switch off the bicycle lamp after an use of the bicycle, the bicycle lamp will continuously consume power supply. Another drawback of this type of bicycle lamp is its limited projecting angle because it cannot be conveniently adjusted in all directions after its installation. Furthermore, when the bicycle lamp is installed, it cannot be easily detached from the bicycle for use separately.